


Legend

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, Patton is a Werewolf, Vampire!Virgil, Virgil is a vampire, Werewolf!Patton, moxiety - Freeform, mythical creatures AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Patton's first transformation after they've started dating is next week, so he asks Virgil if he'd like to stay with him through it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Legend

**Author's Note:**

> being vulnerable is its own love language and I love these two 
> 
> also floofy werewolf Patton is the best mental image ngl

Patton scratched at his neck absently, stroking his hand through Virgil's hair in his lap. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

Virgil looked up from his position curled up in Patton's lap. "Yeah?"

Patton swallowed and cleared his throat again. "Well, so, um, see the thing is, you know how the full moon is next week?"

Virgil rolled onto his back and stared up at Patton, concern written all over his face. "Yeah, next Wednesday. Why, is something wrong?"

Patton shook his head quickly. "No, no, it's just... it'll be my first transformation since we started dating?" When Virgil didn't respond, Patton bit his lip and blurted out, "I... I wanted to ask ifyouwanttostaywithme!"

Virgil's eyes widened incrementally. "Stay... like through the transformation?" He sat up slightly and reached up to stroke his thumb over Patton's cheekbone. "Are you sure? I know it's a big deal to you to have someone else there." He paused, leaving space for Patton to think before replying.

"I'm sure," Patton replied after a moment. "I feel safe with you, and I know that you'll be safe too."

Virgil chuckled, laying back down. "You've got me there. Can't turn a vampire, now can you?"

Patton leaned down and dropped a kiss on Virgil's nose. "No, you can't." He pulled back to smile at Virgil. "So? Do you want to stay with me?"

Virgil grinned and reached up to kiss Patton lightly. "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
